The Not So Evil Vampire 2
by Gummi Baron
Summary: Duo is gone, Hilde's worried, but him being gone should be the least of them...when the nights start to seem a little less dark to Hilde, what could it mean? Chapter 8 is up!
1. The moonlit meeting

Hilde stared out the window and sighed. It had been an entire year since that day that Duo had dropped her off at her mothers house, vowing to return. He hadn't yet, and she was beginning to loose faith in him. Sure, she trusted him more than life, but maybe his trust left after he became human again. Maybe--  
  
CRASH!  
  
She jumped, looked around, and saw a cloud of dust rising from outside her window. Looking outside, she saw a man with short, light brown hair sprawled across her lawn, with a large tree branch laying halfway ontop of him. Looking up, she saw a man with long black hair sitting in the tree, glaring down at the first. She guessed that neither had noticed her, considering they were arguing loudly.  
  
"Damnit Jack I said QUIETLY!" The black haired man yelled. Jack groaned.  
  
"Well, it woulda been quiet if ya hadn't broken the branch off!" He mumbled.  
  
The black haired man glared. "What did you just say?"  
  
Jack sat up, pushed the tree branch off his legs, winced, and glared back. "You heard me, Deigo, I BLAMED you."  
  
Deigo jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly, inches away from Jack, and pulled a gun out from his back pocket. "Say it again, Jack, say it again. I dare you." He hissed, grinning daringly at Jack.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say it, but both of them froze when a quiet voice said, "Keep fighting and I'll kill you both."  
  
Hilde looked around and saw a short girl about her age with orange hair, standing a few feet away from them both, and glaring. Hilde shivered. Poor girl, against two full grown men? She had no chance…  
  
However, Hilde thought wrong.  
  
Deigo backed up and Jack turned deathly pale. "Y..es Miss April!"   
  
April laughed, then glared at them again. "Oh, and good job, you've alerted our target, morons." April said, looking up at Hilde.  
  
Hilde blushed as the other two spun around and stared up at her, but realized something. "Uhm, so now that you know I'm watching…what do you want with me? Who are you?"  
  
April laughed. "We don't want anything miss. We were supposed to be watching you in secret, but.." She kicked Jack in the gut, "These idiots gave us away."  
  
Hilde frowned. "Why were you supposed to be watching me?"  
  
April smiled. "We may not have been quiet, but we did our job."  
  
Hilde frowned again. "Wha--" She jumped as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and a quiet voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey babe, sorry it took so long."  
  
~End of chapter one~  
  
Yay, I finally got this up…^^; I promise it will have a plot soon…Sorry guys, but I have to admit something…I've had this written down for a few months…only the first few chapters though…I forgot about it for a while *glares at Jason who was supposed to remind her to write, which he didn't* But I was listening to music last night and my episode zero manga fell on my bed and I remembered…^^;; I'm so sorry guys!!! Please review and if I get more than one review I swear I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!!!!!! 


	2. The Truth

Hilde smiled, leaning against his warm embrace. "Hey Duo, where ya been?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Places. Told you I'd come back, it just took me a lot longer than I thought it would. Sorry babe." He turned her to face him, leaning down for a kiss. But, before he locked their lips, the door burst open.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE??" Hilde's mother screamed, looking from Hilde to Duo, to Jack and April, who were hanging from the windowsill trying to get inside, and glared.  
  
Hilde tured pale and tried to make up a quick excuse as to why a former vampire and (she guessed) his friends were doing in her room. "Uhm…secret party?" she said quietly, looking down in mock sadness. "Damn, I guess its over..sorry guys, but I told you we were going to get caught.."  
  
Her mother scoffed. "Hilde, first of all, you having a secret party after locking yourself in your room for a year? Uh huh…and secondly…I wasn't born yesterday. I saw that man.." She looked at Duo, "With you when you came home, and if your talking in your sleep doesn't lie…" she smiled, "Then this is the former vampire that you ran away from your father's to."  
  
"Into." Hilde corrected, " Ran INTO when I was running away from dads.."  
  
  
  
Her mother sighed. "Same thing…" She turned to Duo and crossed her arms. "Well, Mr. Duo, I don't know if I should kill you, or thank you." Duo looked confused. "Thank you for protecting my daughter from evil, or kill you for bringing it to her in the first place."  
  
Duo laughed, than said playfully, "No thanks is necessary, but if your going to kill me, please do it quick." He put his hands behind his head, grinning.  
  
Hilde's mom laughed, then looked serious. "So, what brings you back here for Hilde?"  
  
Duo's smile faded, and he frowned. "We need her help. Well…actually…she need ours."  
  
"Huh?" Hilde and her mother said in unison. Duo walked to her mother and lowered his voice, whispering quietly in her ear. Her mother pulled back after a few minutes, staring at Hilde, alarmed. She coughed lightly. "Well…you three…"  
  
"Four." Said Deigo, walking in the door.  
  
"Ok…four then…y..ou four should stay th..e night here"  
  
"But, its day time mom…" Hilde said, looking out the window at the bright day.  
  
Duo sighed and put an arm around her, guiding her slowly to the window. He pointed up. "Hil…it's night time…" He said, pointing to the moon, he squeezed her shoulder sadly.  
  
"What?? But…it's…It's..light outside…" Yelled Hilde, looking around the brightness, looking to point out the sun to Duo and show that he was merely not seeing something as obvious as it, but the realization was slowly sinking in…Only one human-like creature could see in the dark…  
  
She turned to Duo, tears forming in her eyes. "D..Duo..does this mean…that…that…I'm…a…a…" She trailed off.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, nodding slowly.  
  
~End of chapter 2~  
  
Tee Hee ^^;; Don't you just hate me…*gets killed* o.o I was joking…anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Mama-Sama, because she's reviewed every one of my stories first, and every single chapter…and… she's been long overdue for some credit here ^^;; Also, you might want to check out her stories (they're good o.o) This is also dedicated to everyone else that has reviewed thus far…^^; I'll write all your names down in the note eventually..I swear…This is also dedicated to Jason for being my muse. (Though he's not very patient .) 


	3. The Reason

"How??" Screamed Hilde, glaring slightly with a look of terror in her navy blue eyes. Duo sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"Let me explain…Remember the battle between me and Zecklei?" Hilde nodded, and he continued, "Well, you know how our sword's blades went into each other? Well…the closest thing I can guess is that when you took the sword out, you cut yourself. It isn't just a vampire's bite that can make you one, it's blood will change you too. All I can guess is that..well… my blood got into your cut..and.."  
  
Hilde cut him off. "But you were already human!! It shouldn't have mattered!!"  
  
Duo sighed, nodding. "It is rather odd…considering I was turning back when it got into you, and that I didn't bite you, it's amazing you even got it at all. But the fact remains…" he trailed off.  
  
Hilde's eyes filled with tears, then she realized something. "Wait, why haven't I noticed this before? I mean, it's been an entire year since that happened…why haven't I noticed? You said you could tell the minute you woke up that you were a..a.. vampire…"  
  
Duo ran a hand through his hair, looking to Jack, April, and Deigo. Nodding to April, she handed him a folder. Jack looked at his boots, April looked at Hilde sadly, then looked away, and Deigo was standing attentively, listening. He sighed and opened the folder, handing her it. Looking through the papers, her eyes widened. Newspaper clips and articles, all with vaguely the same headline…  
  
"Two brutal killings in country area, vampire blamed."  
  
"Mauled body found near country road, drained of blood, vampire suspected."  
  
Hilde's eyes filled with tears, looking up at Duo. "Is..this.. Me? Is this my fault?"  
  
Duo nodded sadly. Trust me babe, if we hadn't stepped in," He motioned behind him to Deigo, Jack, and April. "You'd have been killed by vampire hunters by now. Your armed and dangerous to them. I knew you wouldn't have been doing this consciously though..not without someone knowing.  
  
Hilde blinked. "How did I do these without knowing? Why didn't I wake up covered in blood or something?"  
  
Duo laughed. "You'd be surprised how clean vampires are compared to how brutally they kill babe..oh, and," He added, noticing her opening her mouth to question him again, "been having violent mood swings lately?" Hilde nodded.   
  
"But…I thought it was just cause…I was…missing you…"  
  
Duo's eyes saddened. "Well, the mood swings were because you were low on blood…but you were half right.. A vampire's instinct is to return to his master, which would be the person that bit them…"  
  
Hilde nodded, looking down. "Duo…is there….any way…to reverse this?"  
  
Duo smiled lightly. "Well, you should know…the only way to rid yourself of a vampires venom is to destroy the source…"  
  
Hilde's eyes widened and she stared at him. "No!!! I'm not killing you!!!" Tears formed in her eyes again, but Duo hugged her.  
  
"Calm down babe, I've found people are pretty sure of a way to reverse it with no killing.." He said, turning and looking to the other three, who were arguing amongst themselves about something completely irrelevant, not paying attention.  
  
Sweatdropping, Duo coughed. April quit talking and looked to him, but Deigo and Jack continued arguing. April smashed her heel down on Deigo's foot.  
  
"For the last time Jack..OWW!!" Deigo yelled, holding his foot. Looking to Duo, he quieted. Jack looked to him too. April huffed and crossed her arms, listening.  
  
"Introduce yourselves." Said Duo, sighing and running a hand through his hair, sweat dropping again.  
  
"Jack Yanso, tracking and specialized Demon killing." Said Jack, bowing lightly.  
  
"Deigo Trist, dragon taming." Growled Deigo, nodding his head.  
  
"April Takahashi, mage." Said April, grinning.  
  
"Uhm…nice to meet you all..but…what and who do you all work for?" Said Hilde, confused.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, vampire hunting." They all said in unison. Hilde turned to Duo, jaw dropped. Duo blushed.   
  
"Surprise babe."  
  
~End chapter 3~  
  
Yay! Ok guys, this is the last chapter that I have written down, which means the next 7 have to come from my head…so give me a bit more time to come up with them than these please!!! They might take a while, cause..well… I hate 9th grade, it's hell. If I don't have a speech to write or algebra homework, this story will take priority, I swear…. This chapter is dedicated to Mogura, Jason, and everyone else. ^^ Thanks guys! Oh, and yay, this story is finally getting a plot!!! Oh! And I know these notes keep getting longer and longer and longer…but would ya'll like to see your names here? Like…  
  
JoeBobSue- Thanks for your review, really liked it! ^-^  
  
Like that….if so, leave a review and I will…^^; 


	4. The Mission

Snapping out of her shock, Hilde's eyes widened and she backed away, seeing Duo in a whole new light. So this was how he had known all of those things when they were fighting Zecklei.. Duo just smiled at her fear and laughed.  
  
"Calm down babe, we aren't here to kill you." He said, continuing to laugh at her foolish fear. "But," he added softly, "Like I said before, there's very few treatments for curing you..but there is a rumor going around..a way to reverse you…without killing me..but if it doesn't work..you know what we'll have to do.." His voice faded away.  
  
Hilde sniffed and nodded. "I understand." Duo smiled and pulled out a old and worn piece of paper. Taking a closer look, she realized that it was a list. Looking over, she noticed the other three were looking at it, too.   
  
Zaeilki Wish Potion  
  
One Claw of the Werewolf, taken on the full moon of the 10th month when the moon rises high  
  
Fangs of the two darkest demons, taken by cunning.  
  
Horn of the largest dragon, beaten at it's own game.  
  
The tear's of the purest elf in peril.  
  
The items MUST be fresh, and the potion must be created and consumed within twenty four hours of being taken from the creature.  
  
The list went on with instructions, but Duo folded the paper and placed it back in his pocket before any of them could read them.  
  
April and Deigo scoffed. "Are you crazy Duo? In my professional opionion--" April said, being cut off by Deigo.  
  
"This is fucking insane Duo, theyres no way this will work, how the hell are we supposed to find all these items within 24 hours, let alone find the place to mix them in 24 hours!!" Deigo yelled.  
  
April sighed. "What he said."  
  
Duo looked at Deigo seriously with a bit of danger in his violet eyes. "That's why were splitting up. We can't do this without you Deigo, but if you really think this is insanity your welcome to leave." He looked to the other's and his eyes softened. "Were splitting up, Hilde and I will get the werewolf claw, April, you get the Elf tears, Jack, you get the demon's fangs , and Deigo, you get the Dragon's horn."  
  
They all nodded, but Deigo broke in again. "And just how are we supposed to get the items from the best demonic creatures in this world? Let alone find them…"   
  
Duo sighed. "How you get them is your choice, but you must follow the rules the spell said. As to where to find them, use your Vizeil, idiot."  
  
Hilde and April giggled, as Deigo turned a slight shade of red. Nodding, Jack and April pulled out an odd looking clawed object each, and saluted. Saluting back, Duo said "Meet back here as soon as you find your items, ok?" April nodded, disappearing. Jack bowed slightly to Hilde, then disappeared as well. Deigo pulled his Vizeil out, hesitated, and turned to Duo.   
  
"So, that…that potion, it grant's one wish, correct?" Asked Deigo. Duo nodded, and Deigo blinked. "That seems a bit..simple, for something with such great power."  
  
Duo chuckled. "The item's can only be found by people with good intentions. Think about it, Werewolves and Demon's only attack those with good hearts, because their blood taste's better. Elves only help those with pure spirits. Dragons…well dragon's kill just about everything, so they don't really count. Understand now?" Deigo nodded, growling something under his breath and dissapeared.  
  
Hilde frowned as Duo pulled out another Vizeil and wrapped an arm around her. Was it just her, or had Deigo's eyes glinted before he had disappeared?  
  
~End chapter 4~  
  
W00t! Bit of foreshadowing there, if you caught it. So now the entire plotline is set out. ^_^;; Yeah, sorry this took so long, I didn't feel like writing but because of the constant bothering *glares at Mogura* I did anyways. Ok, as promised, shorter note, with thank you's. ^-^;;;  
  
Mama-Sama: hehe :3 Thank you for all your reviews..again..^_^;; you'll see how it happens, just wait ^.~  
  
CryEathTheStarsFallToYou: Thanks ^^;; I try to make the story good !  
  
Saiya-jin Patricia: Yay! I'm glad you read the original, I hope this one makes more since with that one. ^.^;  
  
Mogura- yeah, I could just thank you on AIM, but what fun is that? ^.^;; Thanks for bothering me, I think your taking Jason's job. ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Jason- Hehehe, yeah, I was wondering if you'd catch that whole Yanso thing. You do realize your slacking on your "Remind Lynn to write" job, right? Well as punishment I'm not writing the next chapter until you get your chapter 3 up. ^.^;;  
  
Thank's for all the reviews, I think I'll keep doing this "thank you" thing. ^.^ 


	5. Claw of Werewolf

Duo looked at his watch., which read 10 a.m. He smiled down at her. "We have exactly 24 hours, ready babe?" he asked her softly. Hilde nodded and duo held onto the vizeil tightly and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. "Concentrate on finding that werewolf babe.." Hilde shut her eyes tightly, wishing they could find the wolf. A second later, she felt an odd flying sensation in the pit of her stomach, then, after a few minutes, felt as if she was falling.  
  
'So this is what it feels like in all those movies,' Hilde thought. 'I don't remember ever watching one where they felt like they were falling though…' Opening her eyes, she realized why. They WERE falling. Letting out a scream, she clung to Duo as they fell though the air, hitting the top of a tree. Duo lost his grip on her and they tumbled through the tree noisily, finally hitting the ground with a loud thud. Hilde groaned and rolled off of something. Looking over, she saw Duo glaring at her.   
  
"Sheesh babe, I ain't a vampire anymore, I cant take abuse like this anymore." Duo said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry Duo, didn't mean to land on you…" Hilde said, blushing. Duo rubbed his ribs sorely, then got up and brushed himself off, offering her his hand.  
  
They stood and looked around. The forest was dark, even though the sky above was bright. The tree's blocked out all sunlight, and it was damp. Hilde shivered and Duo got a bad feeling. "Let's walk babe.." Duo said quietly.  
  
After a few hours of walking, Hilde collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Duo looked back at her and sighed, sitting down next to her. "Duo, I thought you said that thing would bring us to the werewolf!!" Hilde said, exasperated.  
  
Duo scratched his chin and looked around at their surroundings. "It brings you to it's general area, which would be this forest. We just have to be patient."  
  
Hilde looked at him fearfully. "Who knows how big this forest is?? It could take days!" She squeaked.  
  
Duo stood up. "I know. Let's keep going though, so it doesn't take that long." Hilde stood slowly as well, and they continued to walk, keeping up small bits of conversation.  
  
Duo smiled. "So I bet your really looking forward to being human again, huh?" After a few seconds, she still hadn't responded. "Babe?" Duo asked again. He turned around, and his face turned white.  
  
Looming above Hilde, its inch long fangs buried deeply into the soft skin of Hilde's neck, was the werewolf. It stood about 8 feet tall, had blood red eyes, and claws each about as long as Duo's hand. The blood oozed around the beasts fangs as it stared fearlessly at Duo, daring him to attack. Duo forced himself to look away from it, and met Hilde's eyes. They were widened with terror, and the life was slipping away from them quickly.  
  
Unsheathing his sword, he stepped forward, ready to kill the monster. However, he never got the chance.  
  
The beast let out a terrified howl and fell backwards, releasing its death hold on Hilde's neck. It recoiled in pain, twitching and convulsing on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, Duo walked cautiously over to him, looking into the beast's open mouth. Hilde's blood was bubbling in it's powerful jaws. He then realized something.  
  
Vampire blood was poison to werewolves…  
  
Smirking, he leaned over the beast. "Guess you should have thought about what you were eating before you dug in, huh?" He said, pulling out his sword and plunging the silver blade deeply into its exposed neck. The werewolf let out a gasping howl, then fell silent, its black blood running freely out of it's wound, sizzling as it touched the silver. Duo pulled out the sword and put it to the monster's paw. Pushing down, he cut a claw from it's large hand. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, replacing the sword in it's sheath.  
  
He heard raspy breathing and looked over, his eyes widening. "Hilde!" He cried, running over to her and leaning down. "Babe, are you ok??" Hilde just looked up at him, gasping for breath, her blood pouring from the wound on her neck and staining both of their clothes. Duo ran a hand along her face. "Consentrate on healing your injury." He said quietly. Hilde blinked up at him. "Trust me, just do it. Don't pass out." Hilde closed her eyes. Duo wondered if she was trying, and then Hilde's wound began to glow faintly. The wound got smaller and smaller, finally disappearing. Duo pulled his sword out of it's hilt a little, slitting his wrist. Holding his bleeding wrist above Hilde's mouth, he allowed his blood to drip into it. Hilde's eyes opened, turning a deep shade of red as she sat up and began groping at his wrist, trying to bring it closer to sink her fangs into. He pushed her down with his foot and wrapped his wrist with a piece of cloth. Hilde's eyes turned back to normal after a while and she looked up at him fearfully.  
  
"What just happened??" She said quietly.  
  
"Nothing, just vampire side-effects." He said, wrapping an arm around her. "Let's get out of here." Casting a sideways glance at the werewolf, he raised the vizeil above his head, consentrating on Hilde's home.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Jack appeared in a mountainous area. Putting his vizeil away, he looked around and began walking. "Why would the worlds darkest demons live in a dump like this?" He asked himself out loud. A second later, he was hanging upside down above a volcanic crater, held up by nothing but a rope tied around his legs. "Let me down! Dirty Demons!" He yelled.  
  
Behind him, two female voices laughed bitterly. "Well how rude, he barges into our home, insults it, insults us, and then wont stay for dinner!"  
  
~End chapter 5~  
  
K, few side notes here. 1. Yes, I have seen underworld ^-^;;; 2. Can't do the thank you notes this time, don't have time *edges away from Mogura fearfully* and 3. I'm really sick, so I figure if I die or something you guys will have this chapter ^_^;;; Ok, maybe I wont die, but still…review please!! I'd like to have 5 reviews for this, please? 


	6. Fang Of Demon

Jack appeared in a mountainous area. Putting the Vizeal out, he looked around and began walking. "Why would the worlds most evil demons be living in a dump like this?" He muttered to himself. A second later, he was hanging upside down above a crater of boiling magma. "Let me down from here! Dirty demons!" He yelled.  
  
Behind him, two female voices laughed bitterly. "Well how rude, he barges into our home, insults it, then insults us!!" One of the voices said in devilish mockery. "What do you think Lynn?"  
  
Lynn laughed. "Well, he might have come uninvited, but it would be so rude to turn him away when dinner is so close, don't you think? It's been so long since we've had a dinner guest..what do you think mortal? Care to stay?"  
  
Jack struggled until he managed to turn around and face them. Before him stood two demons, one with black hair, the other with blonde. They both had large black angel wings, which were curled on their backs. They both also had half inch long fangs and claws. The demons were dressed in black silk robes with flames on the bottom of them. "Hell no!" He growled at them.  
  
The black haired demon walked over to him. "How rude, he wont even stay for dinner." She poked him in the ribs and turned to her blonde haired counterpart. "I don't know Lynn, he's not much to look at. You know what they say, what you see is what you get..maybe we should just kill him and leave him to the birds."  
  
Jack gulped as Lynn walked over and looked at him. "I think he's kinda cute Mo.." Mogura opened her mouth to argue but Lynn interrupted her. "Maybe we should try out his physical skills? Let him down." She said with a wicked grin. Mogura sighed and spread her wings, untying Jason and dropping him on his head on the rocks.  
  
Jack sat up and rubbed his head painfully. It spun from the pain and head rush badly. Looking up, he came face to face with the two of them. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Mogura spoke up. "Arg! You idiot! Run!!" She yelled, kicking him in the ribs.   
  
Jack yelped and ran, his head still spinning painfully. Hearing the demon's laughter, he stopped and turned around to face them. 'I'm a demon hunter, what am I thinking running away?' he thought to himself. They stopped and stared at him as he pointed a knife at them. "Come on! Attack me! I dare you!" He yelled.  
  
~five minutes later~  
  
"Hehe..you know I was just joking, right ladies? Ladies?" Jack asked, hanging upside down over the magma again.  
  
They laughed. "First you point that toothpick at us and tell us to give you our fangs, and now you expect us to just let you go?" Mogura asked, smirking. He struggled more and they simply laughed, going back into their cave. Lynn waved. "See you in a few hours sweetie! Too bad you'll be fried by then.." She said cheerfully, disappearing into the cave.  
  
Jack stared after them, thinking to himself that this must be some kind of joke. He smiled wryly, swinging on his rope while untying it. 'Stupid demons' he thought as he untied the rope and landed safely and quietly on the rocks beside the magma pit. 'They should have tied my hands up too.'  
  
He crept quietly into the cave, listening for any sounds of the two demons. Hearing none, he snuck farther in, until he was at the back of the small cave. Scratching the back of his head, he whispered, "That's weird, I saw them go in here.." He pondered over it for a few seconds, then shrugged. He turned to leave, only to scream in pain as the duo sunk their teeth into the flesh on his arms and clawed at the rest of his body roughly. Instinctively, he ripped his arms away from their deadly fangs, only to be hear their cries of anguish before they knocked down.  
  
He rolled over and away from the two, glaring at them. They stood up and began advancing on him, flames burning all around their bodies. Looking at their bared fangs, he realized why they had cried out. Two of their fangs were embedded in each of his arms. Closing his eyes in terror, he began mumbling to himself.   
  
"Last words?" Lynn asked, her eyes burning with a demonic flame. Jack began to glow lightly as he mumbled. Mogura grabbed the back of Lynn's robes and pulled her back.  
  
Jack's clothes changed to a set of black robes almost the same time as his eyes turned to a shade of deep blue, and his hair to pure white. A scythe appeared in front of him and he took it in his hands, pointing it at the two demons.  
  
"Gods above condemn these demons to a terrible life for as long as they may live!" He yelled at them. They screamed as lightning began to crackle around them, binding them to a fate unknown. "Die you stupid beasts!" he cried.  
  
~A while later~  
  
Jack appeared at Hilde's house again, back to his normal form. Duo and Hilde gave him a intrigued look as they saw his tattered clothes and his dirt-stained body. "Did you get the fangs?" Duo asked after looking at him for a few moments. Jack pulled out a vial with the two pairs of fangs in it and threw it tiredly to Duo.  
  
"Yeah..but I kinda got a little more than I meant to." He said quietly, a hint of self-directed annoyance and anger in his voice. Duo raised a eyebrow in confusion.  
  
Jack waved his hand and two female demons appeared in the house, right next to Jack. Each of them was glaring at Jack, refusing to bare their fangs to show the ones that they had lost. Duo jumped back, pulling Hilde behind him. "Jack, what in the hell are two demons doing here?" He demanded.  
  
Jack put his head in his hands and groaned. "Apparently the gods think that a demons version of being condemned to a terrible life is being imprisoned to serve the one that condemned them." He said, sighing in defeat. "I'm kind of their master now…"  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
Hey guys, I am SOOO sorry that this took so long to do. ^_^; *dodges weapons being thrown at her* Thank you all for waiting so long to read this, and a big kudos to Mogura and Jason Ray for tying me down and demanding that I write *curses them under her breath* Anyone care to say who's their favorite character so far? ^_^ Oh, and me and Mogura are writing a vampire X Werewolf story with all origional characters, if anyone wants to read what we have so far email me at lynnyuy@hotmail.com or Mogura at Mogurakitty@yahoo.com, one of us will send it to you ^_^ oh, happy b-day mo!! 


	7. Horn of Dragon

Deigo growled to himself as he tramped along the mountain path. "Why do I have to do the hard stuff?" He complained to himself. "Jack is an idiot and he always gets the easy stuff." He continued to grumble as he approached a large cave that was cut into the mountain rock itself. Bones were scattered along the outside, as well as various armor and weapons. He trudged inside without a second glance.   
  
As he walked along the black charred path inside the cave, he listened intently for any noises signaling the dragon would be nearby. As he neared the back of the cave, he heard slight snorting sounds. Peering through the darkness, he saw the outline of the sleeping dragon. Pulling his sword out silently, he put it to the dragons horn and began sawing quietly, stopping only to make sure the dragon was asleep. When it was free, he turned to leave, but a shine of gold caught his eye. He looked beyond the dragon to see a large pile of gold. He chuckled to himself at the irony, then placed the horn in a small bag and put it around the Vizeal. He scrawled a small note on the side of the bag. It said, 'Got the horn, getting some treasure. Be there soon.'  
  
He threw the Vizeal in the air, watching it dissapear to go to Duo. He crept past the still sleeping dragon and began shoveling gold into his pockets. When every pocket was full to the brim, he walked past the dragon, still chuckling to himself. Once outside, he stretched and muttered softly, "That was easy, stupid Jack probably would have died or tripped over the stupid dragon." He laughed to himself, then got quiet.  
  
He turned quickly, pulling out his sword. The dragons flame flew past him, deflected by his swords strong steel. He flew backwards a few feet, loosing his footing and landing on the ground. He struggled to his feet again as the dragon reared back onto his hind legs, throwing another burst of flame at him. He swung his sword at it and it deflected back at the dragon, knocking it backwards. While the dragon struggled to stand again, Deigo jumped onto its soft underbelly and began slashing wildly. The dragon let out a howl in pain and began rolling over, trying to get Deigo to let go. Deigo laughed bitterly. "Your not going anywhere you beast!!" He screamed, eyes blazing with a demonic fire. He raised his sword and paused as he saw where the dragon was stumbling. A large crevice was a mere few feet away, and the dragon was stumbling and howling right towards it. He tried to jump away from the gigantic dragon, but the beast held him tightly.  
  
It let out a long, ear-peicing scream of terror as it rolled into the crevace, slashing wildly at the sides of it, trying to grab hold. However, the rock crumbled away under the dragons massive weight, bringing down Deigo as well…..  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Oh my god guys, I am so sorry…im not sure if im goanna keep this story going or not u.u review and tell me if you want me to 


	8. Deigo's Fate

"What do you mean they followed you??" Demanded Duo as Jack cowered, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Exactly what I said! I..put a curse on them and now they're stuck to me! Like glue!!" Sputtered Jack, backing against the wall to avoid Duo's anger. Lynn and Mogura stepped in his path.  
  
"Hey! We don't wanna be here either! Don't get all pissy with the boy!" Argued Mogura angrily. "Just chill ok, if there was anything we could do we'd be gone by now!!"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to continue the argument when a burst of flame appeared between him and the demons. Everyone grew quiet as the flame disappeared and a bag fell onto the floor with a loud thump.   
  
Hilde peeked from behind Duo at the bag and nudged him towards it. "I think its from Deigo.." She whispered softly.   
  
Duo picked up the bag and unwrapped the vizeal from around it slowly. He pulled out the dragons horn and quickly read the note. He sighed, putting the horn in another bag with the other items. All eyes were on him as he looked up and met Jacks eyes. "He's getting treasure." Duo muttered, throwing the note on the ground. Everyone let out the breath they were holding and Jack shook his head.   
  
"Doesn't he know were in a hurry?" Jack growled. "He shouldn't scare us like that.."   
  
"We should still see if he's ok." Stated Duo, as he picked up the Vizeal and placed it around his neck. He placed it to his lips, muttering 'April'. A few seconds later, April's sillouette appeared. It crossed its arms.  
  
"What Duo?" It asked, a tinge of anger evident. "What is it now?"  
  
"Did you get the tears?" Duo asked tentatively, wondering if it was a good idea to have called her.  
  
The sillouette sighed. "Of course I did, I was coming back. Now what did you want?"  
  
Duo coughed nervously. "It's Deigo. He said he had decided to go off and have a treasure hunt. Considering we have very little time left and that there's a dragon involved , I'd like you to look into it and have him come back soon. That is all." He explained, taking the vizeal off and watching the silloutte dissapear. Duo heard a small worried sigh and turned to Hilde. "What is it?" He asked quietly, wrapping a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Do you think he's ok?" She asked quietly, leaning into his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course he is, he's a professional. Don't worry about him." He whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. Hilde smiled and hugged him around the waist.   
  
'I hope so..' she thought to herself. An hour went by in silence, with Jack staring fearfully at the demons while they held Duo in a death glare match. Hilde sighed, hugging her knees close to her chest. 'Why isn't April back yet?' she wondered.   
  
As if an answer to her question, a burst of flame appeared in the middle of the room, making the demons blink, Duo jump, Hilde scream, and Jack choke on his tea. April stepped through it, a grave look on her face.  
  
"God they could put a warning on those things!!!" Yelled Jack, trying to take his shirt off to avoid the scalding tea burning into his skin.  
  
"You should have been paying better attention!" Said Lynn throwing a glare back at Jack.  
  
"Shutup!!!!" Yelled April, making the room go silent.   
  
"Did..you find him?" questioned Duo, looking at April worriedly.  
  
April's eyes looked at the ground. "I'm afraid I did.." she whispered. "and this is all that was left of him." She pulled a tattered jacket and a half melted sword from a bag at her side.  
  
"Oh my god.." whispered Hilde softly. "What will we do now?"  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
omg guys, I am sooo sorry…I was almost sure I would quit this story, but after being threatened for my life on the phone I decided against it…Thank you for everyone who's reviewed thus far, and I swear I'll try to update sooner. On a happier note though, Mogura and I have our website up for Blood Lust, a story were writing. The addess is Come visit us and sign the guest book! Ja Ne! 


End file.
